Crazy Paving
by Solo By Choice
Summary: Drabbles and shorts in the Whoniverse. Involves mostly Classic, but some New stuff too.


Title: Invitation

A/N: And then it came to pass that Solo by Choice wrote Doctor Who fanfiction. Whut? D: Not that that's a bad thing…

You Ought to Know: These are mostly drabbles and shorts and cover a variety of characters and topics from the Whoniverse. Mostly Classic, but some New.

--

Title: Invitation

Word Count: 111

Characters: Doctor (any one)

Warnings: None

Do you know what it's like to be wanderers in the Fourth Dimension? To stand outside Time like it is a stream that only others wade in? To watch the universe begin and end in a single day?

Could you imagine holding the fate of a species in your hands? Knowing the future? Knowing you can't change it, no matter what you do? No matter how much you want to?

Have you ever acted for the good of all rather than a few? And do you (or I) have the right to chose?

Can you feel the Earth spin under your feet?

Do you want to?

Will you take my hand?

--

Title: Goodbyes

Word Count: 100

Characters: various Doctors, various companions (by mention)

Warnings: None

One. He locked the doors because she couldn't travel forever and sometimes you've got to make that choice between two loves.

Two. He says goodbye and swears to remember but sometimes you just can't fight.

Three. He knows she will be happy and is surprised at how empty the cluttered lab has gotten.

Four. He knows if she doesn't go now, he'll never be able to leave her behind.

Five. Didn't anyone ever tell Death there is an age-limit?

Seven. He tweaked her nose and walked away.

Eight. Because it was all his fault.

Ten. It's time to move forward.

--

Title: 50 Seconds To Detonation

Word Count: 102

Characters: Doctor Four, Romana I, from _Power of Kroll_

Warnings: None (random change of POV from 3rd to 1st, slight Four/Romana??)

He hates goodbye. It's too ambiguous a word: goodbye forever or until next Tuesday? He thinks the French have it down: while "au revoir" means until I see you again, "adieu" means until God. So he just doesn't say it.

Goodbye is too final. People put too much sentiment behind the word anyway. Isn't a hug or a clasp of the hands more efficient?

Do we have to really acknowledge that I could die here and not see you again through these eyes? I don't want to tell you now what I think of you. Don't you already know?

Goodbye, then, Romana.

--

Title: Act

Word Count: 100

Characters: Doctor (any, but mostly 2, 4, and 7)

Warnings: None

People, generally, will assume that if you are a little strange and seem a bit mad, that you must not be very smart. So act a bit silly. Shake their hands unnecessarily, ask vaguely idiotic questions, swing your brolly, play a tune on you recorder, offer them a jelly baby. And who can take you seriously when you're wearing that? Answer questions with questions or really bad puns. Introduce your traveling companion like you just met this guy at a convention and he's not the villain.

In just a minute you can take charge, but first smile disarmingly. There, see?

--

Title: Collection

Word Count: 100

Characters: Ace and Doctor Seven, various companions (by mention)

Warnings: None

"You've had quite the crew, Professor," Ace commented. "A computer girl and an assassin. A mathematical genius and a boy in a skirt. An airline stewardess and a female Time Lord. A couple of school teachers, a princess (of sorts), a journalist and a scientist and a girl named after her era. A tin dog and a mistaken 'tea lady.' Your granddaughter and that woman obsessed with carrot juice and a girl in a leather bikini. Who haven't you traveled with?"

The Doctor smiled and tweaked her nose. "Well, you're the first explosives-obsessed girl I've brought along for the ride."

--

Title: Back to Culloden

Word Count: 101

Characters: Jamie, (mention of: Doctor Two, Zoë, Victoria)

Warnings: Character death

Jamie dreamed a strange little man took him away from the battle and showed him a world of devils and angels where man could control light and had learned to fly. And the man taught him long words and the workings of alien things and how to tell what symbols meant what word. And (because it was a dream) they fought monsters and there were pretty girls involved and they always saved the day. And he had a strange glimpse of something beyond 'now' and 'fighting' that looked like 'forever'…

(James McCrimmon was caught by Redcoats and hanged for bearing arms.)

--

Title: Play That Funkeh Music

Word Count: 264

Characters: Sarah Jane, Harry, Doctor Four

Warnings: Sarah/Four (if you want, I didn't intend it that way), also it's not-a-drabble

He'd promised to take her to a dance club, Earth, techno era. Then the TARDIS had landed in the corner of some windswept, empty parking lot in Arizona. Now they were in the tiny, rundown club, watching heat ripple the desert outside. The room was dark and empty and the DJ, bored, had put on a premade soundtrack and started smoking something.

Harry swirled his drink moodily as Sarah glared at the ceiling. The Doctor tapped his fingers on the table, drumming out the bass rhythm of the song that was playing. He kept looking around the room in a restless manner. Finally he thunked his hat down on the table and stood up. "Come along, Sarah," he said, grabbing her arm. "You wanted a dance club—the least you could do is enjoy it."

Sarah protested loudly as he dragged her out onto the empty dance floor. Both Harry and the DJ watched in amusement as they spun across the tiles, the Doctor leading in red and burgundy and Sarah in her white dress trying to keep up, in a dance that didn't fit the music and quickly degenerated into something vague and made-up because neither of them really knew the steps. In a few minutes time they were spinning in a circle at arms length, getting dizzy and laughing their heads off.

"So Sarah," he said around a huge grin once the song was over and they were getting their breath back. "How is that?"

"Not so bad," she laughed, considering the empty bar in the middle of nowhere. And it wasn't.

--

Title: Skeptical

Word Count: 146

Characters: Harry, Doctor Four

Warnings: None

Today was not Harry Sullivan's best day ever. Sure, watching UNIT's scientific advisor lie about in an unconscious state didn't sound like a difficult job—until the guy escaped the sickbay and Harry had to follow him down to the lab and try to drag him back. He didn't like to recall the incident since it ended with him being tied up in the cabinet with a piece of tubing.

And really this chap was a strange egg with that ridiculously long scarf and all that hair partially covered by the big, floppy Stetson. Add to that the fact he had two hearts and was convinced that it was possible to travel through space in a police in a police box…well. One thing was for certain: Doctor Harry Sullivan, logical skeptic and son of the British Empire, would never be suckered into believing something that farfetched.

--

Title: (haven't thought of one that doesn't suck)

Word Count: 231

Characters: Romana I, Doctor Four, Emilia and Vera (from _Stones of Blood_)

Warnings: None

Romana can't even imagine what the Doctor likes so much about Earth. She's willing to give the planet the benefit of a doubt, even considering how primitive it is, for his sake and since she has to admit that the leaves-in-boiled-water drink he makes for her isn't so bad. However, when she realizes that he is (attempting to be) dressed like an Earthling and that half those weird saying of his are from Earth along with those sticky candies he favors, she feels her hopes slipping. So when Earth turns out to be dreary and wet and cold, she is unfazed.

Then they met Emilia and Vera, the two human archaeologists studying the stone circle. At first Emilia seems an old windbag and Vera is dislikeable and sharp, but when they take her to their cottage, she is surprised at how quickly they welcome a stranger and is impressed, despite herself, by Emilia's detailed notes. Then Vera turns out to be an ancient alien menace and when Romana finds out later how Emilia helped the Doctor build a localized transmat beam to get him into hyperspace, she has to admit a certain admiration for the old woman.

"Are many humans like that?" she asks him as they leave.

He smiles. "You'd be surprised."

Maybe, just maybe, she thinks, there is a reason the Doctor speaks of Earth in such glowing terms.

--

Title: Not Funny

Word Count: 66

Characters: various vague mentionings

Warnings: Dumb humor?

Two Time Lords and an Alzarian walk into a bar…

No? Ok, how about:

A Time Lord, a Trionian, and an Earthling…

Or maybe:

A Time Lord, a Highlander, and—

Ok, this is not working.

A Human, a Time Lord, and a penguin walked into a bar—

And probably got kicked out promptly.

Oh! I've got it!

The Master walked into a bar.

Ouch.

(cracks up)

--

Title: Regeneration

Word Count: 174

Characters: Doctor Two

Warnings: None

It doesn't really hurt. Just feels weird. All my (his) cells are changing into someone else's (mine) and I can't even tell if I'm getting younger or taller or what and then it starts in on the brain and someone once told him (me?) that the brain has no sensory nerves for pain but I can feel the inside of my head shifting about and giving the old man (not old man) a new personality and I wonder what he (I?) will be like. And then it stops. He sits up and there's hair in my eyes and his clothes don't fit right anymore and there's a thousand things to notice and there's a song stuck in someone's (our) head and my brain hurts because I need to sort things out—concentrate on one thing! One thing!

Ok. That's better. And I think this new body is a definite improvement—lots of energy, anyway. A little short, but what can you do?

Well that's over. Time for a new adventure! Let's see…how about—here?

--

Title: Time Lords Got the Date Wrong

Word Count: 151

Characters: Jamie, Ace (because I can)

Warnings: None

Jamie blinked. He was standing in the middle of a road, surround by tall buildings, loud noises, and people in strange clothes. _Is this Edinbrough! _He'd heard they were different there.

The Scot looked around him in confusion at a thousand things he didn't understand. He reached for his dagger.

All of a sudden someone was yelling and running into him and mere seconds later a metal horse-less carriage traveling impossibly fast rushed through the spot where he had been standing.

"Here," said his rescuer, a girl in pants and a bulky jacket, "are you insane? You coulda been killed!"

"Thank ye for preventing tha' then," the Highlander responded. "Ahm Jamie McCrimmon, by th' way, miss." They shook hands.

She grinned, recognizing the name. "Come along, Jamie. You seem a bit lost and I've got someone wants to see you."

Ace put her arm round Jamie's shoulders and led him away.

--

Title: Comisky Park

Word Count: 181

Characters: All Doctors, Romana (II probably)

Warnings: None

Three innings in and the man in the row behind them was already drunk, as evidenced by the dexterity with which he spilled his beer in Five's lap.

"Hey now!" the blond complained. "That's just not cricket!"

"Seeing as this is a baseball game," said Three sarcastically, "that is the whole point."

"This is point_less_," grumped Nine. "I'm leaving.

"Can I have your popcorn?" asked Six, leaning across Eight, who had fallen asleep.

"I'll give you something even better," promised Ten, complete with an eyebrow wiggle.

"If it's that stupid pink beanie you found on the El, I already said I DON'T WANT IT!"

"Ace of Spades?" questioned Seven.

"Go fish," One suggested, bored.

"Isn't it a bit counterintuitive to play Go Fish with only ten cards?" asked Romana.

"Of course not," said Four. "Crackerjack?"

Two was halfway through his fourth rendition of "Take Me Out to the Ballgame" when the guy next to him grabbed his recorder and chucked it off the balcony. "You see if I save your stupid planet next time it's overrun with aliens," Two grumbled bad-temperedly.

--

Title: One Good Thing About Regeneration

Word Count: 65

Characters: Doctor Three, the Brigadier

Warnings: None

The Doctor easily dropped both guards using a Vulcan-type neck pinch.

"This Venusian Aikaido stuff," whispered the Brigadier as they searched for a way out of the alien stronghold. "Why didn't you used to do that? Would've been handy."

"Well," responded the Doctor wryly while they pried open a window, "it is a bit hard to do when you're half the size of your guards."

--

Title: Wardrobe Malfunction

Word Count: 159

Characters: Doctor Nine, Doctor Ten, Rose, Martha, clothing belonging to various Doctors/Companions (shame on you if you don't recognize them)

Warnings: None

When Rose came out of the wardrobe room in a pink trench coat and an overlong, striped scarf, she noted the Doctor's expression. "What? I know it clashes, but you said the people on this world are colorblind…"

"No, no, it's fine," he responded absently. "Just weird. Yeah. Come on!"

He hid the coat and scarf when they got back. Rose forgot about the incident.

Later, on another world, at another time, Rose returned from another wardrobe raid in a knee-length plaid skirt and a frayed suit coat. "Too weird," said the Doctor, looking disturbed, and then mumbled some excuse about the weather being too cold for a kilt. Rose decided to ignore the following ramble about Yeti and fur coats.

Much later, when Martha wanted to go out in a pair of bleached jeans and a much worn leather jacket, the Doctor took the initiative to remove several items from the wardrobe because this was just getting ridiculous.

--

Title: Journey

Word Count: 124

Characters: Alternate verse Liz and that Australian chap from _Inferno_

Warnings: None (inspired by "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey)

Some will win. Some will lose. Some are born to sing to blues.

"What a strange song to play on the radio now…" thought Elizabeth vaguely, watching the lava coming ever closer to the garage.

"Well, the old chap did it," the Australian oil-rig worker noted. "What d'you recon? Could he really have been from some parallel universe?"

She shrugged and they watched their shimmering death approach.

"He called me 'Liz'," she thought.

The wood of the double doors hissed and caught flame. He grasped her hand and she didn't resist. Soon the whole garage was burning around them, huddled on the floor by the Brigade Leader's body.

"Maybe," thought Elizabeth Shaw. "Just maybe."

_Don't stop believing. Hold on to that feeling. Streetlights. People.._

--

Title: Coda

Word Count: 102

Characters: last Doctor, mentions of all Doctors and two companions

Warnings: character death

This is how a life ends.

Fell fifty feet and broke my back. They killed me. I was poisoned. Too much radiation. A crack to the noggin. Swallowed the Time Vortex. Took five bullets. Burnt. Was outsmarted. Over my head. Sank into the weariness of old age. Made a mistake.

Plummeting ship. Hangman's noose. These deaths were not mine.

Thirteen time before the judge. Ready the firing squad, gentlemen. Fire rounds rapid!

It's all a metaphor, but I bite the dust for good this time, all the same. It will be a relief.

The world, for once, has the decency to end.

--

A/N: Oh, great. On that note… More To Come Once I Type Them Up! Mostly they are getting longer…oh well. I'm just too lazy to count to 100 words while writing.


End file.
